Cactus
Name: Adam Active in SOTF: July 2005 - 2010; returned from a long hiatus November 2017. Former Aliases: d0ddi0slave, Korazon Characters Handled: V1: Adam Dodd, Andrew Lipson, Cole Hudson, Amanda Jones, Gilbert Archambault, Sidney Crosby, Eddie Serjeantson, Arturo Villamor, Angelina Kaige V2: Andrew Ponikarovsky, Adam Amato, Sarah Dao, Rupert Stockton, Alexander Ovechkin, Burton Harris, Zilya Merchenkov V3: Adam Dodd, Keith Jackson, Ken Lawson, Meredith "Mary" McKay, Wade Wilson, Ryan Atwell, Dean Portman, John Sheppard, Jodene Zalack V4: Jamie Li, Trent Hunter, Staffan Kronwall, Alicia Murazek V6: Nancy Ritch (Meanwhiles), Oliver Dodd (Meanwhiles), Michael Schultz (Meanwhiles) V7: Connor Lorenzen, Morgan Dragosavich, Ross Miller, Claudeson Bademosi, Ariana Moretti Biography When one sticks around long enough in SOTF, one inevitably becomes the old man of the site. While not the case when he joined, Cactus discovered SOTF in 2005 as a 19 year-old and dove in to V1, eager to flex his writing muscles. Eventually becoming staff, Cactus would handle SOTF's first winner and was involved in the transformation of the site's early years to what it became today. While he would temporarily leave the site in V2, succumbing most of his characters to inactivity and adoption, he would return with a fresh perspective for V3, rejoining staff and offering ideas and input to the site once more. After a middling V3 performance that included bringing back his trademark character for a second go-round and being one of the guiding minds in the controversial V3 escape, Cactus' interest level in the site began to wane around the same time that real-life obligations in the form of a second go-round in post-secondary education began to demand his time. Cactus would once again disappear from the site, leaving his V4 characters to succumb to inactivity once more and leaving several things, including his portion of V3's epilogue, unfinished. The current era handlers were more than surprised when Cactus would reappear over seven years later, with a different attitude and a more mature view of writing and of the site in general. Jumping back in (albeit with a little trepidation), Cactus dipped his toe in the water, writing some Meanwhiles for V6 and finishing up his long-promised V3 epilogue portion. Some even say that he's halfway decent company, but that is unverified. Cactus has returned for V7, and is eager to get the game underway. With five characters already in V7 pregame, three now in various SOTF Mini versions, plus with a cadre of Meanwhiles and even an SOTF-TV Lore season under his belt, Cactus has rediscovered his love of writing, thanks to the wacky and wild world of SOTF. While once a 19 year-old kid who was trying to keep his writing skill up during a year off from university, he remains on the site, now an adult in his early-thirties who's enjoying being a part of the collaboration and the larger SOTF universe. Strengths: Jovial, is able to read and write relatively quickly and while once known for his utter disregard for brevity, he believes himself to now be a concise writer. Knows sports, particularly hockey, and is a sucker for 80s and 90s music. Is easy to get a hold of. Painfully Canadian. Weaknesses: Still isn't as brief as he'd like to be. Has a history of inactivity and of disappearing to the corner store for seven years. Should probably never hold any kind of staff position ever again. Continues to fight the urges to find ways to bring back Adam Dodd. Painfully Canadian. Category:V1 Handlers Category:V2 Handlers Category:V3 Handlers Category:V4 Handlers Category:Current Handlers